First, I Love You
by Undetected404
Summary: Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. namun, Luhan memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. "aku mencintaimu kemarin, sekarang, hingga akhir nanti. tidak perlu kau balas. melihatmu tertawa dan bahagia adalah kebahagiaanku, meskipun itu bukan bersamaku. tapi, aku ingin sekali saja egois memilikimu saat ini. bolehkah?" - Sehun. [HUNHAN/KAILU],Hurt,YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ini kisah tentang Sehun, yang menyu**_ _ **kai**_ _ **sahabat kecilnya. Luhan. ralat. Bukan menyu**_ _ **kai**_ _ **, lebih tepatnya mencintai Luhan. ia mencintai pria mungil berwajah polos bak malaikat dan bemata rusa. Sehun, yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada Luhan. Sehun,yang mencintai Luhan tanpa syarat. Sehun, yang rela menunggu sangat lama. Sehun, yang hanya seorang sahabat bagi Luhan. Sehun, yang menemani Luhan dimasa-masa sulitnya. Sehun, yang membantu Luhan agar berjuang untuk hidupnya. Sehun, yang hanya bisa melihat Luhan tanpa Luhan melihat kearahnya. Ke hatinya. Sehun, yang rela mati-matian menahan rasanya ketika Luhan mulai mengingat semuanya. Sehun, yang berusaha tenang padahal hatinya kacau. Sehun, yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi Luhan. ya. Segalanya. Demi cintanya.**_

 _ **Luhan, pria yang diam-diam dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Sehun. Luhan, yang bertubuh mungil yang memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. Luhan, yang divonis kanker otak stadium 3. Luhan, yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya sejak**_ _ **1tahun**_ _ **lalu ia divonis mengidap penyakit tersebut. Luhan, yang keras kepala dengan , yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pelupa. Luhan, yang kemudian melupakan semuanya. Luhan, yang lupa akan siapa dirinya. Luhan, yang akhirnya disadarkan oleh Sehun. Sahabatnya. Luhan, yang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan Sehun. Luhan, yang terlalu polos dan terlalu manis. Luhan, yang selalu di rindukan oleh dua lelaki yang mencintainya. Sehun dan Jongin.**_

 _ **Jongin. Kekasih Luhan. Jongin, yang jatuh cinta pada Luhan sejak mereka bertemu di Yonsei University. 3tahun lalu. Jongin, yang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika belum melihat wajah manis Luhan. Jongin, yang mencintai Luhan dan Luhan juga mencintainya. Jongin, yang berjanji akan menikahi Luhan. Jongin, yang memiliki hati Luhan. Jongin, yang akhinya pergi meninggalkan Luhan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Canada. Jongin, yang sebenarnya berat meninggalkan Luhan, malaikat kecilnya sendirian. Namun, saat Jongin kembali. Luhan berbeda. Luhan melupakan semuanya. Luhan melupakan cintanya. Luhan melupakan Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **First, I Love You**_

 _Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Kim Jongin,- etc_

 _Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate: T_

 ** _It's Hunhan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Hanya terdengar suara alat-alat penunjang hidup seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tersebut. matanya menutup, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan tubuh yang kini mungkin hanya tulang berbalut kulit pucat. Dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di hidungnya. Nafasnya masih begitu teratur. Orang itu adalah Luhan. Luhan yang masih menutup matanya damai. Disamping ranjangnya, Sehun tidur sambil bertumpu pada tangannya. Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu terlihat begitu lelah setelah beberapa hari terakhir kurang tidur karena menunggui Luhan, yang belum sadar sejak melakukan operasinya minggu lalu.

 **KRIIIT..**

Perlahan pintu kamar rawat Luhan terbuka. Sehun yang mendengar suara tersebut, perlahan mulai bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Seorang pria memakai jas putih ala labolatorium datang bersama seorang suster dibelakangnya. Pria tersebut mulai berjalan ke ranjang Luhan. guna memeriksa keadaan pria mungil tersebut.

"bagaimana kondisinya hyung?"

Sehun membuka mulutnya setelah menyaksikan pria berjas putih tersebut memeriksa Luhan. Pria yang dipanggil "hyung" tersebut –Yixing menoleh ke arahnya. seulas senyum terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Seolah berusaha menenangkan pria di depannya, pria yang menatap lurus kepada Luhan yang masih terbaring di tempatnya dengan tenang.

"kondisinya stabil Sehun-ah." Jawab Yixing.

"kapan ia akan sadar?" Sehun masih memandang sendu ke arah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya. Seperti enggan untuk bangun dan melihat dunia. Sehun menatapnya cemas, ia sangat merindukan pria kecil itu. Terhitung sudah seminggu sejak Luhan melakukan operasi karna di cairan berlebih di dalam otaknya yang menekan tempurung tengkoraknya, Luhan belum juga sadar. Bisa dibilang, pria bermata rusa itu tengah koma.

Yixing menatap prihatin ke arah Sehun. Yixing berprofesi sebagai dokter yang setahun belakangan ini merawat Luhan sebagai pasiennya. Yixing mengerti perasaan Sehun, ia dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan yang mendalam dimata Sehun. Perlahan, Yixing mendekatkan dirinya dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria yang merangkap sebagai dokter tersebut.

"kita hanya bisa berdoa Sehun-ah. Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan sadar. Karna kau tahukan? Tekanan di otaknya yang disebabkan oleh cairan tersebut membuat Luhan susah untuk memulihkan dirinya. Belum lagi kanker tersebut masih terus menggerogoti organnya."

Sehun termagu mendengar penjelasan Yixing. Ditatapnya lagi Luhan yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia begitu merindukan senyuman manis pria mungil tersebut.

" _ya tuhan. Tolong selamatkan dia. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku rela menggantikan tubuhnya. Luhan, kumohon sadarlah." Batin Sehun._

Yixing menatap Sehun nanar, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dikarenakan harus mengecek pasien lain.

"jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau makanlah. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali makan. Dan... kau terlihat sangat kacau. Bereskan tak ingin kan terlihat berantakan ketika Luhan membuka matanya untuk pertama kali?"

Sehun terdiam mengingat-ingat pesan Yixing sebelum lelaki itu pergi. Ia langsung melihat keadaannya sendiri. Ya, Yixing benar. dia terlihat kacau. Kemudian ia terdiam lagi. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke waktu dimana hari itu terjadi. Dimana keadaan semuanya masih baik-baik saja. ke hari dimana, Luhan pertama kali terlihat begitu lemah di matanya.

* * *

 _ **-FLASHBACK -**_

* * *

" _Sehun-ah.. aku lelaaah." Rengek seorang pria mungil mengenakan baju hangat bermotif rusa dengan sarung tangan berwarna biru yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pria_ _yang masih membuat bola dari salju putih yang turun dan yang berada disekeliling mereka_ _. Sehun. Ia tertawa renyah melihat Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan dengan puppy eyesnya setelah ia ajak untuk membuat boneka olaf dari salju-salju yang ada di halaman rumah mereka._

" _hei.. bahkan olafnya belum jadi. Kau mau menyuruhku untuk membuat olaf sendirian? Begitu?" tanya Sehun dengan diselingi tawa khasnya. Luhan mengangguk cepat._

" _iya. Ayo cepat buatkan. Aku ter_ _lalu_ _lelah untuk sekarang. Jadi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar Sehun." Karena tak tega, akhirnya Sehun menyerah pada puppy eyes yang Luhan tunjukkan untuknya._

" _baik. Baik. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Diam dan duduklah yang manis." Sekali lagi Luhan menganggukan kepalanya patuh dengan mata berbinar. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu manis dengan caranya sendiri. Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai membuat boneka olaf dari salju dengan tangannya sendiri._

 _Cuaca dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul saat itu. Bulan Desember, tertanggal 12. Salju terus berjatuhan dari langit, hawa pun semakin dingin menusuk ketika sore hari. Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya membuat boneka olaf tersebut, ia merasa suasana begitu aneh dan mengganjal. Suara Luhan yang tadi masih mengoceh menyuruhnya 'ini-itu' kini tak terdengar. Sehun pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap Luhan. namun betapa kagetnya ia, ketika melihat Luhan sedang meringkuk dan menggigil sambil memegangi lututnya erat. Wajahnya pucat pasi, nafasnya memburu, uap-uap yang keluar dari mulutnya tak henti-henti._

" _Se_ _-Sehunh.."_

 _Tubuh itu begitu lemah. Suaranya parau. Sehun segera menghampiri makhluk mungil tersebut, menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Sehun panik. Ia panik melihat rusanya lemah dalam pelukannya._

" _d-dingin.." nafas Luhan tersengal, ia merapatkan dirinya pada sahabatnya itu. Mencari kehangatan dalam pelukan Sehun._

" _kepalaku... sakit sekali Sehun.." ucap Luhan lagi. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan Luhan. namun, betapa kagetnya ia. Ketika mendapati Luhan dengan wajah pucat yang tak ada bedanya dengan salju disekitar mereka yang mulai menebal dengan cairan merah yang mulai mengucur dari hidung bangir Luhan._

" _L-Lu.. K-kau kenapa?" Sehun masih terus berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di hidung Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Masih terus merapalkan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan di kepalanya. Cairan merah itu masih tak mau berhenti. Sebagian besar wajah luhan kotor karna darahnya sendiri, bahkan syal yang dip_ _akai_ _Sehun sudah berganti warna yang tadinya putih kini berwarna senada dengan cairan tersebut. Sehun panik bukan main._

" _Luhan.. bertahanlah.. aku akan membawamu kerumah. Kita akan di tempat hangat." Luhan sudah tidak mendengar_ _ucapan_ _Sehun, kepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seakan ada banyak ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk kepalanya tersebut, ditambah suhu yang terus menurun disekitar mereka karena pergantian sore ke petang dan menuju malam. Membuat Luhan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya di gendongan Sehun karena tidak tahan dengan_ _rasa_ _sakit yang ia rasakan._

 _._

 _ **\- I Love You, First –**_

 _ **.**_

" _hyung... bagaimana keadaan Luhan? kenapa dia mimisan? Apa karena suhu dingin tadi? Kenapa dia terus meringis kesakitan? Apa semua salahku?" tanya Sehun beruntun ketika Yixing sudah memeriksa Luhan. melihat Luhan yang pingsan dalam gendongannya, Sehun mebawa Luhan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan rumah mereka. Dan kini Luhan masih terlelap di ruangan yang kini akan menjadi kamar sementaranya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, darah disekitar wajah dan hidungnya sudah di bersihkan oleh perawat yang datang bersama Yixing._

" _aku perlu melakukan beberapa test terhadapnya, agar aku tahu penyakit apa yang ia idap sekarang ini. Hmm.. bolehkah aku bertanya? Sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama Luhan mengalami mimisan disertai sakit di kepalanya?" Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat._

" _sepertinya.. aku sudah 4 kali melihatnya mimisan. Dan dia selalu bilang padaku, kalau dia hanya terlalu lelah. Tapi untuk rasa sakit di kepalanya, aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sehun. Yixing diam. Ia berfikir keras dan seperti sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu._

" _baiklah. Untuk sementara waktu, biarkan Luhan dirawat disini selama beberapa hari sampai keadaannya membaik. Dan jika Luhan bangun, tolong suapi dia dengan makanan yang disediakan. Dan jangan lupakan obatnya, itu akan membantu meringankan sakit di kepalanya." Jelas Yixing panjang lebar. Sehun mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti._ _Di tatapnya nakas yang berada disebelah ranjang Luhan, diatasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur panas, segelas air putih dan sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa pil yang Yixing jelaskan sebelumnya._ _Sampai akhirnya Yixing keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _._

 _ **\- I Love You, First –**_

.

 _Mata rusa itu perlahan bergerak-gerak. Terbuka dengan gerakan perlahan. Hingga akhirnya terbuka sempurna dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan, membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan buram dan ruangan yang asing bagi sang pemilik._

" _dimana aku?" pertanyaan dengan suara kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan sebelah ranjang yang ia tempati. Ia mendapati Sehun, sahabatnya. Tengah tertidur pulas dengan bertumpu pada tangan yang dilipat dan ditaruh diatas ranjang milik Luhan. pria itu mengernyit._

" _Sehun?" Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya. Sehun mulai bergerak, dan terusik mendengar suara kecil Luhan yang masuk ke pendengarannya. Ia mulai membuka mata dan menarik dirinya dari ranjang Luhan. matanya setengah terbuka, mendapati Luhan yang sudah terduduk menatapnya bingung._

" _kau sudah sadar? Akhirnya-"_

" _kenapa aku ada disini?a-apa yang terjadi?"potong Luhan ketika Sehun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun tersenyum, kelegaan mengalir di hatinya ketika melihat Luhan sudah sadar._

" _kemarin kau pingsan Lu. Bahkan seharian kau tidak bangun. Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu rusa kecil. Kemarin kita bermain tidak tahu waktu sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu meringkuk dan kesakitan. Maafkan aku."Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang begitu dingin menurutnya._

" _tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu Sehun-ah. Badanku saja terlalu lemah. Haha" Luhan tertawa renyah. Mengingat betapa konyolnya ia saat meringkuk kedinginan dan membuat sahabatnya itu panik. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum._

" _karna kau sudah sadar. Sekarang kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai tubuh lemah seperti itu. Lalu minum obat ini." Sehun mengambil nampan berisi bubur dan bersiap menyuapi Luhan. pelan-pelan, Luhan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan-suapan dari Sehun. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar. Luhan diam. Sehun menatapnya bingung._

" _ada apa?" tanyanya._

" _Sehun, apa kau melihat ponselku? Aku belum mengabari Jongin. Dia pasti akan cemas belum aku kabari." Sehun terdiam. Luhan bahkan masih mengingat Jongin, Kekasihnya yang baru saja minggu lalu pergi ke Canada guna melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jongin terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan atas kemauan orang tuanya. Jongin tak bisa membantah. Tapi ia berjanji pada Luhan bahwa ia akan kembali. Kembali untuk Luhan. dan akan melamar Luhan, berniat menjadikan Luhan pasangan hidupnya. Awalnya Luhan menolak, bahkan ia marah pada Jongin. Jongin terus membujuknya, hingga akhirnya Luhan luluh dan akhirnya akan menunggu Jongin-nya. Kekasihnya seorang._

 _Sehun tercekat,ia berusaha menahan sakit yang perlahan menjalari hatinya lagi. Sakit ketika Luhan membahas Jongin. Sakit ketika Luhan tidak menyadari perasaannya. Sehun merogoh sakunya,mengambil ponsel Luhan yang ia simpan dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya._

 _Mata Luhan berbinar mendapati ponselnya masih rapi dan bagus di tangan Sehun, ia mulai membuka kuncinya. Dilayar ponselnya, tertera 31 panggilan tak terjawab dengan 20 lebih pesan masuk dan semua itu berasal dari Jongin. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia senang ketika Jongin memperhatikannya bahkan mereka tidak berdekatanpun Jongin terus mengkhawatirkannya, Luhan pun merasa agak bersalah karena tidak membalas pesan Jongin dikarenakan tidur panjangnya. Luhan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Jonginnya._

 _Tak berapa lama, Yixing kembali masuk ke ruangan dan mendapati Luhan sudah sadar dan sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum, perlahan berjalan kearah Luhan dan Sehun._

" _bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan?" tanya Yixing yang langsung membuat Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya._

" _jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, hanya kepalaku masih terus berdenyut sakit. Kau tahu rasanya? Seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.. menyakitkan." Papar Luhan. Yixing mulai memeriksa lagi tubuhnya. Sehun hanya menatap mereka dengan diam._

" _sudah berapa lama kau mengalami sakit kepala itu? Apa disertai mimisan juga?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _mungkin sekitar 2 bulan lalu, tapi untuk mimisan aku baru merasakannya beberapa hari belakangan. Dan itu sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa liter darah yang keluar dari hidungku yang mancung ini" Luhan memajukan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kerucutan, ia hanya mencoba bergurau. Tapi kini melihat mimik wajah Yixing yang serius, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya._

" _apa disertai mual?atau yang lain? katakan padaku." Kini tatapan Yixing menyelidik. Luhan berfikir sejenak._

" _ya.. aku sedang tidak mood makan akhir-akhir ini. Segala yang aku makan, pasti rasanya tidak enak. Mungkin lidahku sedang bermasalah" Yixing berdiam diri sejenak. Sehun hanya memperhatikan keduanya, merasa bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba_ _berubah menjadi canggung_ _._

" _aku butuh melakukan beberapa test kepadamu Lu, untuk memastikan apa sebenarnya penyakitmu. Kau bersedia?" tanya Yixing lembut._

" _memangnya aku sakit apa? Pasti aku hanya kelelahan hyung.. tidak lebih." Jawab Luhan._

" _hanya memastikan Lu." Setelah berfikir-fikir. Luhan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Yixing._

" _baiklah. Aku bersedia."_

 _._

 _ **I Love You, First –**_

.

 _Setelah 2 hari melakukan test yang menurut Luhan rumit dan melelahkan. Sebuah kenyataan pun akan ia dengar hari ini. Sebuah fakta yang semua orang tidak menginginkannya. Kala itu Luhan sedang berkirim-kirim pesan dengan Jongin melalui ponselnya. Sehun tidak ada siang itu, Sehun masih ada kelas. Dan berjanji akan kembali ketika ia sudah pulang nanti. Luhan menantikan kedatangan Yixing, sambil terus berkirim pesan dengan Jongin._

 _Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, suara pintu ruangannya dibuka pelan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, tampak seorang pria berjas putih panjang di tangannya membawa beberapa amplop dan berkas, yang Luhan yakini bahwa itu perlahan mulai berjalan ragu menghampiri Luhan._

" _Yixing Hyung.." sapa Luhan dengan ceria. Yixing tertegun. Hatinya mencelos, rasanya sesak sekali melihat Luhan yang ceria. Ia tak tega memberi tahu apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada pria kecil ini._

" _jadi.. bagaimana? Aku baik-baik saja kan? Hanya terlalu lelah.. sudah kuduga kal-"_

" _Lu..." Yixing membuka mulutnya,memotong perkataan Luhan. otomatis Luhan langsung terdiam. Terasa aura menakutkan dengan apa yang akan Yixing jelaskan padanya. Dan raut wajah Yixing terlihat begitu sedih._

" _ada apa?" Luhan bertanya balik dengan hati-hati. Yixing menghela nafasnya._

" _aku tau kau kuat. Kau kuat Lu.." luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, perasaan tak enak dan pikiran-pikiran buruk menyergapinya._

 _ **Apa maksudnya perkataan Yixing hyung?**_ _Batinnya._

 _Yixing menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Luhan, tangan kurus tersebut terulur menerima amplop tersebut. Perlahan, Luhan membukanya. Terdapat 1 lembar foto hasil rontgen dan sebuah surat didalamnya. Jemari-jemari Luhan pun mencoba mengeluarkan foto hasil rontgennya._

 _Ditangannya, kini terlihat hasil rontgen yang dilakukan selama 2 hari terakhir. Rontgen kepalanya. Gambar dari bentuk tengkoraknya dengan sisi gelap disebelah kanan yang menyelimuti otaknya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan hasil visualisasi yang berada ditangannya._

" _a-apa maksudnya ini hyung?" Luhan menatap Yixing bingung, meminta penjelasan atas hasil yang ia pegang._

" _kau... kau mengidap Kanker Otak stadium_ _1_ _.. kanker itu perlahan mulai menyebar dan akan menjadi stadium dua."_

 _._

 _ **I Love You, First –**_

.

 _Cairan bening itu terus menerus mengaliri pipi pria manis itu tak henti-hentinya menumpahkan cairan bening tersebut, dan Sehun mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan dadanya basah oleh airmata Luhan. hati Sehun begitu teriris melihat pria yang ia cintai begitu menderita dengan fakta yang baru ia ketahui._

 _Pria-nya. Mengidap Kanker Otak stadium 1._

 _Seperti ada palu besar, menohok hatinya. Membuat Sehun merasakan berkali lipat perih daripada yang ia dapati jika Luhan membicarakan Jongin. Kini Sehun mengelus lembut dan penuh sayang punggung Luhan, menenangkan rusa kecilnya._

" _Sehun... aku... aku tidak bisa sembuh. Untuk apa aku hidup lagi Sehun? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya... kenapa harus aku yang menanggung penyakit sialan ini?" ucap Luhan dengan terisak._

" _sshh.. kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sangat berarti Lu. Bagiku. Kau akan sembuh. Percayalah. Kita pasti menemukan keajaiban. Tuhan sayang padamu Lu. Aku menyayangimu._ _Jo_ _-Jongin juga menyayagimu." Sehun tercekat dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia merasa sakit sendiri ketika menyebut nama kekasih Luhannya itu._

" _apa Jongin masih mau menerimaku yang penyakitan ini, Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun nanar. Airmatanya masih terus mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Sehun perlahan senyum._

" _tentu. Jika ia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya, ia pasti akan menerima apapun keadaanmu Lu." Ucapan itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Luhan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sehun. Setelah merasa Luhan sudah tak menatapnya, kini bulir-bulir bening itu turun di pipi Sehun. Mengalir turun melalui rahang tegasnya._

" _ **kenapa sesakit ini Lu... kenapa sesakit ini mencintaimu?"**_ _batin Sehun perih._

* * *

 _ **\- FLASHBACK OFF -**_

* * *

Sehun masih setia memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin. Perlahan jiwanya terkumpul kembali setelah menyelami ingatan buruknya setahun lalu. Saat dimana Luhan divonis mengidap penyakit yang ia alami sekarang. Penyakit yang bersarang dikepala Luhan. penyakit yang sepertinya enggan pergi dari otak Luhan yang berharga.

"kau harus bangun Lu. Aku.. sungguh merindukanmu. Aku..." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Sesaat ia ragu,pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Luhan. ia menghela nafasnya lagi.

"aku mencintaimu Lu. Bangunlah rusa manis.. aku sungguh lebih menyukai kau yang diam dan membuka mata daripada kau yang tertidur damai seperti sekarang. Sungguh ini menyiksaku Lu."

Sehun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak dapat menahan cairan bening itu agar tak mengalir. Hatinya kini rapuh. Ia benar-benar menunggu keajaiban. Ia akhirnya membiarkan semua emosinya tumpah, membiarkan bulir-bulir bening itu membasahi wajahnya. Tak terasa, jemari-jemari Luhan yang mungil perlahan mulai bergerak. Merasakan pergerakan kecil itu, sontak membuat Sehun menghapus airmatanya.

Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya. Tuhan mendengar apa yang Sehun harapkan. Sehun terus memperhatikan mata rusa yang ia rindukan itu, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya lampu ruangan tersebut dengan mata rusanya, sampai akhirnya mata rusa itu benar-benar terbuka dengan sempurna. Sehun terdiam.

Perasaan bahagia kini menyelimuti hatinya, mendapati pria kecilnya telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

 _ **Ya. Luhan. rusa kecil Sehun, telah sadar...**_

* * *

 _ **\- TBC or END? -**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Apa ini? Haha ini iseng-iseng aja. Dan maaf kalo OOC, ga nyambung sama judul, kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Pokonya maafkan FF Hancurnya ini ya? Wkwk pengen buat drama-drama kek gitu. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Yovie and Nuno wkwk ada yang tau judulnya apa? :p dan Niatnya sih pendek aja. Gatau deh mau bilang apa. Selalu bingung kalo pas mau nulis. Dan ah ya, untuk FF "Fallen Angel" sepertinya HIATUS dulu. Sampe udah ga terlalu banyak kerjaan di kantor. Maaf banget ya. Dan dengan hadirnya FF ini, semoga para readers memaafkan Uno kembaran Luhan ini :'3 hahaha monggo dibaca lalu tinggalkan pesan di kotak review.**_

 _ **ARIGATOU, KAMSAHAMNIDA**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Uno. dirluno**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously on the First, I Love You:_**

 _Sehun masih setia memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin. Perlahan jiwanya terkumpul kembali setelah menyelami ingatan buruknya setahun lalu. Saat dimana Luhan divonis mengidap penyakit yang ia alami sekarang. Penyakit yang bersarang dikepala Luhan. penyakit yang sepertinya enggan pergi dari otak Luhan yang berharga._

 _"kau harus bangun Lu. Aku.. sungguh merindukanmu. Aku..." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Sesaat ia ragu,pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Luhan. ia menghela nafasnya lagi._

 _"aku mencintaimu Lu. Bangunlah rusa manis.. aku sungguh lebih menyukai kau yang diam dan membuka mata daripada kau yang tertidur damai seperti sekarang. Sungguh ini menyiksaku Lu."_

 _Sehun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak dapat menahan cairan bening itu agar tak mengalir. Hatinya kini rapuh. Ia benar-benar menunggu keajaiban. Ia akhirnya membiarkan semua emosinya tumpah, membiarkan bulir-bulir bening itu membasahi wajahnya. Tak terasa, jemari-jemari Luhan yang mungil perlahan mulai bergerak. Merasakan pergerakan kecil itu, sontak membuat Sehun menghapus airmatanya._

 _Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya. Tuhan mendengar apa yang Sehun harapkan. Sehun terus memperhatikan mata rusa yang ia rindukan itu, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya lampu ruangan tersebut dengan mata rusanya, sampai akhirnya mata rusa itu benar-benar terbuka dengan sempurna. Sehun terdiam._

 _Perasaan bahagia kini menyelimuti hatinya, mendapati pria kecilnya telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya._

 _ **Ya. Luhan. rusa kecil Sehun, telah sadar...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Uno's Present:_

 _ **First, I Love You**_

 _Cast:_ _ **Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Kim Jongin,- etc**_

 _Genre:_ _ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 _Rate:_ _ **T**_

 ** _It's Hunhan._**

 ** _WARNING: Yaoi!BoyxBoy!Typos!_**

 _Enjoy :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, wajah Luhan terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya kini jauh menerawang, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Luhan sadar, awalnya ia senang bukan main. Namun, kesenangannya tak bertahan lama ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Luhan yang sekarang, bukan lah Luhan yang kemarin. Luhan melupakan dirinya. Luhan kehilangan ingatan manisnya...

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

 _"_ _Lu... K-kau sadar?" tangan Sehun bergetar dan masih setia memegangi tangan Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Luhan menatapnya bingung._

 _"_ _akan aku panggil—"_

 _"_ _kau.. siapa?" potong Luhan. Sejenak Sehun terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Rusa kecilnya itu._

 _'_ _a-apa?' Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Lelaki yang kini terbaring di ranjang tersebut mulai menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. Melepas tautan tangan mereka. Luhan bangun dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan bersender pada bantal. Menatap Sehun dengan sedikit takut, dan bingung._

 _"_ _Lu.. ini aku. Sehun. K-kau tidak mengingatku?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah pria manis tersebut, berusaha menenangkannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Raut wajahnya menahan kesakitan._

 _"_ _a-ahh.. kepalaku.. sakit sekali.." luhan meringis pelan, tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Melihat hal itu, Sehun menahan tangan Luhan. menarik tubuh lemah tersebut kepelukan Sehun. Tangan Sehun di pakai untuk menahan tubuh Luhan, dan dengan tangannya yang satunya ia coba menggapai tombol di sebelah ranjang Luhan._

 _"_ _Luhan.. tenang Lu. Yixing hyung cepatlah kemari." Teriak Sehun yang semakin panik karena Luhan, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat ia benci tersebut. cairan merah yang membuat rusanya melemah keluar begitu saja dari hidung Luhan yang bangir._

 _Yixing memeriksa tubuh kurus Luhan yang kini terbaring lagi di ranjang. Setelah kejadian Luhan sadar dan langsung mimisan, membuat Yixing sedikit panik. Ia mulai menyuntikan cairan berwarna kuning ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan meringis kecil dalam tidurnya. Ya, Luhan pingsan di pelukan Sehun karena tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari noda darah yang tadi sempat melekat,kini ia tertidur dengan wajah polos membuat hati Sehun mencelos._

 _"_ _aku sudah memberinya obat pereda rasa sakit, tapi itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik untuk tubuhnya." Yixing melepas stetoskopnya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu, dilihatnya Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan dalam diam. Kemeja Sehun sudah kotor dengan noda merah pekat._

 _"_ _apa yang bisa dilakukan? Aku ingin dia sembuh hyung.." ucap Sehun lemah._

 _"_ _aku juga begitu Sehun. Ia harus segera menjalani kemoterapi agar membunuh sel-sel kanker tersebut. tapi aku masih ragu akan kondisinya sekarang. Ia masih belum stabil." Jelas Yixing. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mendekati tubuh ringkih tersebut, ia kembali menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu._

 _"_ _Hyung... kenapa dia lupa padaku?"_

 _"_ _ia mengalami amnesia ringan.. bersabarlah Sehun. Itu efek dari operasi yang kita lakukan tempo hari lalu, cairan yang menggumpal di kepalanya menekan saraf-saraf di otaknya. Membuat Luhan kehilangan memory-nya. Kau bisa membantunya mengembalikan ingatannya, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan, karena jika memaksakan diri. Luhan akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri." Jelas Yixing panjang lebar. Sehun mengangguk lemah._

 ** _'_** ** _kau pasti akan mengingatku lagi, Luhan.'_**

* * *

 _ **-**_ ** _FLASHBACK OFF -_**

* * *

Tubuh ringkih itu kini masih terbaring di tempatnya, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya sekedar untuk membelai pipi tirus nan pucat milik pria manis yang masih saja memejamkan matanya efek obat pereda nyeri yang di beri Yixing.

Wajah cantik itu kini tertidur dengan damai, seolah tak terusik oleh jemari-jemari Sehun yang mengelus pipinya Sehun tak pernah luput dari wajah angelic itu.

Wajah Luhan yang ia kagumi sejak umur mereka 6 tahun, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka membuat Sehun perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, mengulang banyak kenangan manis yang ia jalani bersama Luhan.

Tangan Sehun yang berada di pipi tirus itu pun berpindah, menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di tangan lembut tersebut beberapa kali.

"cepatlah bangun rusa manis. Kau menyedihkan sekali jika terbaring lemah seperti ini."Monolog menghela nafasnya.

Jam dinding kini menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Sehun melirik keluar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang diselimuti oleh salju. Sehun menatap kearah jalanan Seoul yang masih padat oleh lalu lintas kendaraannya, yang mengartikan bahwa kota ini tak pernah tidur.

Lama Sehun melamun, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok lelaki bermata bulat membawa bingkisan di tangannya.

Kyungsoo – _nama lelaki itu_ berjalan masuk dan mendekati Sehun yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hun.." panggilnya pelan. Sehun masih tidak tangan Kyungsoo pun terulur, menyapa pundak Sehun yang membuat si empunya berjengit kaget.

"ah- Kyungsoo. Baru pulang?" tanya Sehun yang kini mengulaskan senyuman di bibirnya yang tipis. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"hm. Aku berniat menjaga Luhan malamini, kau pulang saja." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menaruh bingkisan yang ia bawa di nakas sebelah ranjang luhan, kemudian menatap lelaki didepannya yang tampak seperti mayat hidup dari hari ke hari, lingkaran hitam di matanya tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Kentara sekali bahwa ia seperti mengalami insomnia akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tampak -nimang perkataan Kyungsoo.

"tenang saja. aku tidak sendiri, Baekhyun akan menyusul dan menemaniku malam ini. Bukankah besok kau ada kelas ?" ucap Kyungsoo seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun.

"well, baiklah. Kau ada benarnya."Sehun tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya, pandangannya kembali menatap tubuh Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"jaga dia untukku, Soo. Terima kasih" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya, tangannya terulur untuk menggengam jemari Luhan yang berada disamping tubuhnya.

"cepat bangun rusa nakal. Lihat siapa yang datang, aku pulang kau cepat ingat padaku rusa jelek." menatap Luhan lembut. Sebenarnya ia enggan meninggalkan rusanya yang masih terbaring ini, namun mengingat sudah hampir satu minggu ia bolos dari kuliahnya demi menjaga Luhan. Ia harus menghadap dosennya untuk meminta izin, dan meminta tugas tambahan untuk mengganti ketidakhadirannya selama seminggu.

Luhan dan Sehun bersahabat sejak berumur 6 kecil yang berakhir menjadi Pertemuan manis – _menurut Sehun_ dengan sesosok malaikat kecil bermata rusa bernama Luhan.

* * *

 ** _\- FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

 _Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari kesana-kemari, mengitari jalan setapak yang berada di sebuah taman terbuka di pusat kota Seoul. Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 6tahun tersebut tampak senang mengejar seekor anjing ras shih tzu berwarna putih yang tengah berlari menghindari bocah lelaki dibelakangnya._

 _Tawa sesekali terdengar dari bibir kecil bocah tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya-_

 _"GOCTHAA!" Seru bocah itu –Luhan yang kini berhasil menangkap anjing yang sedari tadi ia kejar. Anjing mungil tersebut tampak meronta dalam pelukan pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _"dasar anjing nakal. Prince nakal Ugh"omelnya pada Prince –nama anjing tersebut. Bibirnya merengut lucu ketika melihat pergerakan Prince dalam pelukannya. Prince yang kelelahan akhirnya menyerah,ia menatap majikannya yang masih mengomel._

 _Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan, Prince mulai menundukkan telinganya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sedangkan Luhan masih saja mengomel, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kembali ke tempat Baba dan Mamanya._

 _"ugh. Lulu tidak akan melepaskan Prince lagi kali ini." Omelnya lagi._

 _"hihi rasakan. Suruh siapa Prince nakal sama Lulu" monolog Luhan melihat anjing dalam gendongannya kini pasrah. Luhan kecil akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Prince, sesaat ia merasa ketakutan._

 _Ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh, tempat Baba dan mamanya pasti masih jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, Luhan tidak mengenali satupun wajah , kaki kecil itu berjalan kembali. Mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang tadi ia lalui._

 _Matanya terus menyusuri keadaan sekitar, berkeliling mencari sesosok yang ia kenal. Babanya atau akhirnya Luhan kecil tidak sadar, bahwa didepannya ada seorang anak lelaki yang menaiki sepeda melaju ke arahnya. Anak lelaki tersebut tampak belum mahir mengendarai sepeda tersebut, terbukti bahwa Ia kini tidak bias menghentikan laju sepedanya._

 _"HEI!MINGGIL!" seru bocah lelaki tersebut, membuat Luhan berjengit dan sontak menatap lurus pada bocah tersebut yang terus semakin mendekat diam membatu, jantungnya terpompa dan rasa takut itu menyerang semakin dengan sepeda tersebut semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Luhan menutup matanya pasrah. Berharap setelah ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Babanya._

 _BRAK!_

 _Luhan menghitung dalam hati._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _Sampai hitungan ketiga, Luhan tidak merasakan sakit pada , Luhan membuka dihadapannya, bocah tersebut kini tengah terduduk diatas tanah dengan luka yang menghiasi menahan perih di lutut kanannya._

 _"Oh tidak. Maafkan Lulu." Luhan langsung menghampiri bocah tersebut, dan mengambil tempat disampingnya._

 _"Maafkan Lulu. Karna Lulu, jadi seperti ini. Lulu tidak tau, Lulu takut.H-hiks maafkan Lulu."Rentetan permohonan maaf itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya, kini air matanya juga ikut turun karena rasa bersalah yang teramat pada bocah lelaki itu hanya diam, salahnya juga karena tidak bisa membawa sepedanya dengan benar._

 _"thudah. Hun tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Bocah lelaki dengan aksennya yang cadel dan mulai mencoba berdiri, rautnya menahan perih dan ia paksakan untuk tersenyum. Berharap dengan itu, Luhan berhenti menangis._

 _"lihat kan? Hun thudah bitha apa-apa."Ucapnya menatapnya dengan bangkit, dan berdiri didepan bocah lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap air mata yang berada dipipi tirus terdiam melihat perlakuan bocah itu._

 _"Jangan menangith tidak thuka melihat Lulu menangith."Ucapnya polos ketika Selesai menghapus jejak bulir-bulir bening yang sempat membasahi pipi lelaki manis didepannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya._

 _" Thehun" ucap Sehun –bocah lelaki tersebut dengan cengiran di pun menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya._

 _" ." Perlahan rasa takut itu hilang, Luhan merasa ia dapat mempercayai Sehun. mulai detik itu, Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai Teman pertamanya._

 _"nama yang cantik." Ucap Sehun kecil dengan jujur, membuat lelaki mungil didepannya menunduk malu._

 _"ummm.. Sehunnie..lulu tersesat. Lulu tidak tau ini dimana, lulu ingin bertemu Baba."Sehun mengangguk seraya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka._

 _"ayo Hun antalkan Lulu. Hun dali tadi mempelhatikan Lulu. Makanya Hun menyuthul kethini."_

 _Sehun berjalan kembali ke sepedanya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pun menarik sepedanya agar berdiri kemudian menaikinya. Sehun kembali ke tempat Luhan bersama dengan sepedanya._

 _"ayo naik. Hun antal Lulu thampai bitha menaiki thepeda " ucap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang masih bersarang menatap bocah itu dengan ragu._

 _"u-umm baiklah. Tapi pelan-pelan kan masih sakit."Gumam Luhan berjalan kearahnya, menempatkan dirinya di kursi penumpang tepat dibelakang Sehun. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan, dan mereka pun kembali ke taman semula._

 _"Oh Lulu sayang!" teriak seorang wanita muda berusia sekitar 28 tahunan dengan raut cemas menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang masih diatas sepedanya, dibelakangnya tampak seorang pria tergesa mengikuti wanita muda tersebut._

 _"MAMA!" teriak Luhan yang kini berusaha turun dari sepeda berlari menghampiri Mama dan Babanya yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba hilang dari pengawasan mereka._

 _"Lulu dari mana saja hm? Mama dan baba bingung mencari Lulu."ucap nyonya Xi yang kini mengusap tubuh bagian belakang Luhan. Luhan mulai menangis sambil menceritakan kejadian ia mengejar Prince-tersesat-dan hampir ditabrak oleh Sehun yang kini Sehunlah yang membawanya kembali. Nyonya Xi tersenyum sembari menatap wajah Sehun yang kini tampak ketakutan._

 _"Mama.. Baba..ini Sehunnie. Teman Lulu." Luhan tersenyum lebar, memperkenalkan Sehun di depan kedua orang tuanya._

 _"umm.. The-thehun tidak thehun" gumamnya pelan sembari menundukkan Xi hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus pundak bocah 6 tahun itu yang tegang._

 _"terima kasih Sehun. terima kasih telah menemukan Luhan dan membawanya kembali."Ucap Tuan Xi membuat Sehun perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ketiga orang di tersenyum, terlebih hatinya menghangat ketika mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Dadanya perlahan sesak karena terlalu bahagia. Mulai hari itupun, ia berjanji._

 ** _"Hun menyukai Lulu. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Lulu thakit atau thedih. Hun janji."_** _Bisiknya pelan, sampai tak ada yang sejak saat itu, Luhan adalah prioritas Sehun._

 ** _Luhannya._**

* * *

 _-_ _ **FLASBACK OFF -  
**_

* * *

Sehun mengambil barang-barangnya yang berada di ruangan Luhan, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pamit kepada Kyungsoo yang kini menggantikannya menjaga rusanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Ditangannya, sebuah smartphone dengan wallpaper dirinya dan mengamati layar Smartphonenya sembari tersenyum. Memperhatikan senyuman Luhan yang terukir di bibir tipisnya, ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

Sehun segera memasukkan smartphone-nya ketika ia kini berada di basement. Ia terus melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sehun pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke Seoul dikala malam tampak sangat sekarang. Tangannya terulur menyalakan penghangat yang berada di dalam mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul dimalam hari menuju apartementnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- First, I Love You -**_

 _ **.**_

Di belahan negara lain, Canada. Seorang pria berkulit tan – _Jongin_ kini sedang sejak seminggu lalu, Luhan kekasihnya yang berada di hubungannya secara masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa kekasihnya itu memutuskannya secara mudah. Ia sudah ratusan kali menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan, meminta penjelasan kenapa Luhan memutuskan hubungannya secara tiba-tiba.

 _"Jongin… kita akhiri saja sampai disini..tolong jangan hubungi Lulu lagi.."_ ucap Luhan seminggu lalu di telpon. Sungguh hanya karena kalimat itu, jadwal kuliah Jongin kini berantakan. Dalam seminggu ia sudah absen beberapa hari dan kalua pun masuk kelas, Jongin tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya.

"apa yang ada dipikiranmu Lu?" gumam Jongin. Semenjak Luhan memutuskannya, bar kini menjadi tempat favorit kedua bagi Jongin di dalam sebuah bar. Tangannya menggenggam sebotol wine, kepalanya kini tertunduk diatas meja kalut. Sebentar, ia angkat lagi kepalanya dan kembali menenggak minuman keras tersebut.

"apa ada pria lain huh?" racaunya. Pria berkulit tan itu memejamkan matanya, gumaman dan racauan tidak jelas terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia akhirnya kembali teler di meja bar tersebut.

Seorang gadis, berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang mabuk di meja bar. Entah sudah keberapa kali gadis itu menemukan keadaan pria yang diam-diam ia sukai sangat kacau, mabuk-mabukan, meracau dan berkali-kali menyebutkan nama "Luhan" seperti orang gila, wajah kusut, raut wajahnya pun selalu pucat akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tidak tega.

Krystal – _namagadis itu_ kini mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin, berusaha menarik pria mabuk tersebut agar sadar dan berhenti melakukan tindakan yang membuat hatinya nyeri.

" .Ayo pulang" tangannya terus menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongin, sesekali berusaha menariknya agar Jongin bangun dan ikut bersamanya meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut.

"Luhan..kau kah itu?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh kearah sumber hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan sekarang.

" _Luhan lagi… kapan kau akan melihatku?"_ batin Krystal.

"aku bukan Luhan-mu, ayo kita pulang Jongin! Dan berhenti melakukan kegilaan ini." Nada Krystal menaik, wajahnya memerah menahan menarik lengan Jongin yang panjang dan menautkannya di bahunya, perlahan ia membantu Jongin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja bar. Jongin hanya kini sangka Luhan-lah yang kini telah membawanya.

"Luhan..aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.." racaunya lagi. Krystal seberusaha mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis mendengar racauan memilukan yang keluar dari mulut kembali menyeret tubuh Jongin dan mulai membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tepat didepan bar.

"Kumohon..apa salahku Lu? Aku akan kembali sayang.." airmata kini mulai membanjiri wajah Jongin. Matanya kini terpejam namun bibirnya terus menyebutkan nama "Luhan"

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Jongin bodoh?" ucap Krystal yang kini tengah focus menyetir menuju apartementnya. Selama perjalanan Jongin terus saja mengigau membuat hati Krystal memanas.

Sesampainya di dalam basement apartementnya, Krystal kini memarkirkan membuka seat beltnya, pandangannya terarah pada Jongin yang kini terlelap disebelah bangku Krystal membelai pipi Jongin yang masih agak basah akibat air itu kini memperhatikan wajah pucat Jongin sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

"dasar Jongin bodoh. Tidak sulit sekali mendapatkanmu hm?" monolognya, pandangannya kini tertuju pada bibir Jongin yang setengah terbuka. Perlahan ia mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Jongin yang masih terlelap. Bibirnya yang tipis akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal itu pun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya masih menyesap bibir Jongin yang berbau alcohol.

Saat hendak melumat bibir tebal tersebut, sebuah suara dingin menyapa gendang telinga gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sojung?!" ucap Jongin yang kini sudah hampir sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuknya.

* * *

 _ **\- TBC or END? -**_

* * *

 _Please leave a review :)_

 _thank you._


End file.
